hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 Pacific hurricane season/August
August Has begun, but EPac is currently quiet. Ryan1000 17:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) 07E.GILMA 92L.INVEST Well, it technically didn't come out of no where, but it did for NHC. 30%. CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 18:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : 50%. Cyclone10 06:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : It could become Gilma unless it becomes a bust as the others.Allanjeffs 06:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Gilma It's here. Forecast to become a bit stronger, but not become a hurricane. Ryan1000 15:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :It looks like it's already trying to develop a eye. Supportstorm (talk) 19:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Another storm that defies NHC. It doesn't want to weaken from dry air and it doesn't want to remain a tropical storm. Forecast to become a hurricane now... Ryan1000 17:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is the third straight advisory Gilma's been at 70 mph. Starting to have my doubts... --HurricaneMaker99 22:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I may stand corrected. ATCF has Gilma at 75 mph/987 mbar, so we'll see if that sticks as the advisory intensity. --HurricaneMaker99 00:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Probrably will be a C1 storm. Also, if that happens, it would be the 6th consecutive hurricane of this season. While it's not the record (8, counting CPac, in 1992), it's still impressive. Ryan1000 02:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane Gilma When I saw this, NHC's site said "Hurricane GILMA: ...GILMA REMAINS JUST BELOW HURRICANE STRENGTH..." 75 mph, 987 mbar. --HurricaneMaker99 02:51, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Not going to get much stronger, and should be weakening from here on out. Ryan1000 18:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm thinking it peaked at 80 mph/984 mbar earlier today. --HurricaneMaker99 19:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Gilma (2nd time) Back to TS.--Cyclone10 21:40, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Down to 50 knts. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 04:41, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Gilma Downgraded to a TD with the 8 am advisory. 18z ATCF says Gilma is post-tropical; the next advisory should be the last. --HurricaneMaker99 19:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Gilma Right on cue. --HurricaneMaker99 20:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 91C.INVEST 0%.--Cyclone10 16:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Highly unlikely to become named. 92E could, but definitely not this. 'Ryan1000' 17:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Starting to cross the Date Line now —12R. '' 19:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : Now 92W.Cyclone10 20:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: And it's back, 0%. Cyclone10 02:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 93E.INVEST Has everyone abandoned this forum? This has been around for a while and will probrably become Hector. 30% atm. Ryan1000 02:12, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I saw it but forgot that there hadn't been a post about it on the forum. --HurricaneMaker99 02:48, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I had seen it but it has recently been dropped from 50% to 30%.Allanjeffs 03:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::And 30% down to nothing. Ernesto is going to eat 93E.Cyclone10 00:17, August 10, 2012 (UTC) 08E.HECTOR Aoi:Ernesto 30% atm.--Cyclone10 00:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : 60%.Cyclone10 15:35, August 10, 2012 (UTC) 94E.INVEST Invested. --Cyclone10 19:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :the fattest invest I had ever seen in the epac.Allanjeffs 00:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Invest obesity anyone? YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 04:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::90%.Cyclone10 13:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hey lookie here! Seems ol' Ernie is making a comeback! Of course, it won't be renamed Ernesto because he died over land, but this is our first crossover from either side since Alma led to Arthur in 2008. 'Ryan1000' 13:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::reunumberinvest_RENUMBER_ep942012_ep082012.ren and now in the NHC page.Allanjeffs 17:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Eight-E Special advisory issued by NHC. 35 mph, 1002 mbar. Expected to peak as a minimal hurricane. --HurricaneMaker99 17:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 7th straight hurricane? And Ryan, didn't Eleven-E lead to Hermine in 2010 (or did it degenerate)? AndrewTalk To Me 23:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 11-E of 2010 merged with another area of low pressure when it came into the BOC before it became Hermine. I don't directly consider 11-E and Hermine as the same storm for that reason. Alma-Arthur of 2008 is another example. Although Arthur formed out of Alma's remnants, Alma's remnants merged with another area of low pressure before they became Arthur, plus Alma, like 11-E, didn't survive Central America. Ever since the two-name rule was outlawed in the Atlantic after Cesar-Douglas of 1996, we haven't had a single Atlantic or EPac storm survive Central America over to the other side. I hope we can see one soon, but if this becomes named, it will be Hector, not Ernesto again. 'Ryan1000' 01:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::It's a tropical storm based on the ATCF so yeah, I'm sure it's going to be Hector since the circulation that was Ernesto died just before it reached the Pacific and that this is a new circulation that form in the chaos of the murder of Ernesto. Supportstorm (talk) 01:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Hector Official per NHC. 40 mph, 999 mbar, but now it's only forecast to peak at 65 mph. --HurricaneMaker99 02:46, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Not too surprising since the models are considerably lower than previous runs. —12R. '' 02:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::The wind field is big compared to other storms this year. BTW, I changed my username, just like Kiewii.Isaac829 06:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, of course due to the size of the system while it was an invest. —''12R. '' 13:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes a hurricane but Hector's large, broad size will hinder it from becoming one. Not to say it's impossible, but not very likely. Ryan1000 17:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Its looks terrible it will probably not be a hurricane.Allanjeffs 19:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::NHC is now saying Hector won't even strengthen beyond where he is now (45 mph winds). Smells like a combo-breaker. --HurricaneMaker99 20:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Seems like Hector wants to break the hurricane streak. Simlover123 (talk) 03:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I still think It'll become a hurricane. AndrewTalk To Me 03:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I don't. Hector has weakened back to 40 mph.Isaac829 13:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I doubt it will become a hurricane I will be very surprised if it can live until thursday.Allanjeffs 18:02, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: I'm not expecting a hurricane from Hector either. In fact, it might die as soon as later today or tomorrow. Ryan1000 20:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: Hector's center is starting to look exposed again. Simlover123 (talk) 03:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: Should have never been Hector in my opinion it is Ernesto to me.Allanjeffs 03:22, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::: I personally don't think they're gonna reclassify this as being Ernesto-Hector in post-season. I'm not willing to believe one bit that this thing survived Mexico. Anyways, no hurricane. Almost dead. Ryan1000 19:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::No, Ernesto and Hector are different systems. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 02:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Hector Almost out.--Isaac829 20:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Hector Out: ONLY A FEW WIMPY SHOWERS HAVE BEEN ASSOCIATED WITH THE CENTER OF HECTOR DURING THE LAST 12 HOURS OR SO...AND THE SYSTEM HAS BEEN UNCLASSIFIABLE BY THE DVORAK TECHNIQUE DURING THAT TIME. --Isaac829 14:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Haha, lols. I love it when they say stuff like that. 'Ryan1000' 05:11, August 18, 2012 (UTC) 95E.INVEST 10% atm, but it looks a helluva lot better than Hector. May become Ileana over the next few days. 'Ryan1000' 18:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) 20%. May become Ileana, but it's proxmitity to land will probrably keep it from becoming a hurricane. 'Ryan1000' 02:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Down to 10%Allanjeffs 18:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It's down, but it's not out. 'Ryan1000' 20:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) 0% and almost out.Isaac829 00:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) out.Allanjeffs 08:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh well. Ileana will come later. 'Ryan1000' 19:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) 96E.INVEST Aoi: West Mexico 10% atm.--Isaac829 16:20, August 19, 2012 (UTC) 96E.INVEST Invested, but still at 10%. --HurricaneMaker99 23:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't see much coming. AndrewTalk To Me 01:06, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Out this basin is really shut down the west pacific and the Atlantic are producing like crazy and this one is asleep.Allanjeffs 01:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) : NIO is shut down too.Isaac829 01:57, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Gone.--Isaac829 22:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) 09E.ILEANA 97E.INVEST Up to 20%.Isaac829 22:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) : Now 30%.Isaac829 00:09, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: 40%!Isaac829 18:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ileana, anyone? 'Ryan1000' 19:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Maybe. YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 19:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::60%!--Isaac829 00:00, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::80 Ilena here she comes.Allanjeffs 12:07, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yep, 90%.Isaac829 19:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Nine-E Expected to become a strong TS.--Isaac829 21:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Specifically, a 70 mph Tropical Storm Illeana. --AndrewTalk To Me 22:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Iliena has come to us as the ninth storm of the season.EP, 09, 2012082800, , BEST, 0, 153N, 1072W, 40, 1000, TS, 34, NEQ, 40, 30, 0, 30, 1006, 200, 40, 0, 0, E, 0, , 0, 0, ILEANA, M, .Allanjeffs 02:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) It may become the 7th hurricane of the season IMO.Allanjeffs 02:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Ileana Now confirmed by NHC. 'Ryan1000' 03:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) At 65 mph. Expected to hit 75 mph. AndrewTalk To Me 03:35, August 29, 2012 (UTC) the 7th hurricane of the season has come to us base on ATCF files and I think a peak of 85mph for Ileana.Allanjeffs 01:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane Ileana 75 mph/987 mb. Confirmed by the NHC. --AndrewTalk To Me 06:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :It;s 75 knots now. C'mon, where the hec is everyone? YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 22:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :I actually prefer the Atlantic it was supposedly to be inactive because of El Niño and its producing like crazy meanwhile the eastern pacific may have John of the new invest.Allanjeffs 00:43, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Mmm. Illeanna. I thought she would brush up Mexico like Beatriz. Any agreements? And she peaked as a Cat 1? (By Liz) 23:23, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Illeana (2nd time) 70 mph. Where is everyone? --AndrewTalk To Me 02:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Not as interested in this as they are (or were) Isaac, that's for sure. 'Ryan1000' 01:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Illena ...--Isaac829 23:02, September 12, 2012 (UTC) 10E.JOHN Aoi: West of Central America 20%.--Isaac829 23:56, August 30, 2012 (UTC) 30%!Isaac829 02:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) 60% here comes John.Allanjeffs 18:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) 98E.INVEST Invested.--Isaac829 20:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : 90% :D Isaac829 14:58, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Ten-E Here it is!--Isaac829 22:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm John It's here now. Not likely to become much stronger though. 'Ryan1000' 16:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression John What a waste of a name! AndrewTalk To Me 17:31, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of John Fail.Isaac829 21:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) 99E.INVEST Aoi: Off the Coast of Mexico 30% in the special TWO. Very close to the other Aoi.Isaac829 20:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC) 99E.INVEST Forgot this was invested. :S --Isaac829 20:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) These two are so close to each other. We might get two storms out of 98 and 99E, but one of them will likely remain weaker than the other, or they'll undergo a fujiwara interaction and one could run into Mexico, while the other moves further out to sea. The question is, which will be John and which will be Kristy.Ryan1000'' 01:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we will only have John now this is down to 10%Allanjeffs 06:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Absorbed.Isaac829 14:58, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh well. I guess it was survival of the fittest between these two invests. Only one will move on. Ryan1000 23:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC)